


Baby Names

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [73]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, baby naming, soft moments, wow they're just the sweetest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 73 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Nick/Kim with the prompt: I'll meet you halfway.





	Baby Names

“Nick… you know that I love you right?” Kim asks with a sweet smile trying to figure out how she can tell this to him gently.

Nick flashes her a grin as he watches his wife look through his list of names. He had really wanted a son to give his name to but they were having a daughter. He was going to love this kid no matter what so he’d come up with a list of names to suggest for her. “Well I sure hope you do because we’re kind of in it for the long haul now.” He tells her before his hand moves over her growing belly.

Kim smiles and rests her hand on top of Nick’s hand. “I love you so much but I really don’t want to give our daughter any of those names. I really do love you and I love that you made this list but I just don’t see our kid named Nikki- no offense.”

Nick is surprised but it’s Kim she is honest with her own kind twist on it. She was so soft and he adored that about her. He moved to kiss her before he smiles. “Okay but you’re sure you didn’t like Nicolette that was on the list too.” He tells her before pointing to it on the list.

“Okay I do like Nicolette but maybe not as a first name.” Kim tells him before she thinks for a moment. “I’ll meet you halfway maybe we have that as her middle name?”

Nick stops to think about it before he nods. “Middle name yeah that could work- our first boy will have to be named Nick though you know keep up the tradition.”

Kim laughs and gives him another kiss on the lips. “I think that’s fair if we ever do actually have a boy he can be Nick Junior.” She agrees before she looks down to her bump. This isn’t a Nick Junior but it is their little something Nicolette. “You know she needs a first name should we figure that out.”

“We’re sure that we didn’t want to name her any of those names?” Nick asks as he looks at the names. Some of them weren’t just variations of Nick some of them were themed after planes like Maverick.

“Maybe we look at places beside the list.” Kim suggests to him. “One of the ladies gave me a baby naming book while I was at the doctor’s office. Maybe we could look at it while we eat? I would love to eat just about anything right now I’m starving.”

Nick nods moving to take both of Kim’s hands before lifting her up. “Deal but we can’t name her Annabelle.”

“Why not Annabelle?” Kim asks as she gets up heading to the kitchen with Nick.

“Uh you saw that movie didn’t you? No way I’m naming my kid after some creepy doll.” Nick tells her. 

Kim laughs and gives him a kiss, god she loves him so much. “No Annabelle now come on feed your poor pregnant wife she’s dying over here.”

“You’ve got it, babe.” Nick tells her watching her sit down before he heads to the fridge to start dinner.


End file.
